


Kimi e Oyasumi

by Shizuna610



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Did I Mention Angst?, Kinda, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, No Fluff, Songfic, VictUuri, You Have Been Warned, lot of angst, sorry - Freeform, twice now actually, viktuuri, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuna610/pseuds/Shizuna610
Summary: “Good night my love” he softly whispered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic here...Let me know what you think.  
> The lyrics are of the song Kimi e Oyasumi originally sung by Ryotaro Okiayu.  
> LInk: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYHFKsJCMxU
> 
> Song translated and transliterated by bluepenguin
> 
> http://ejtranslations.wordpress.com

_Hajimete atta koro ni wa subete ga kagayaite_

_itsudemo tonari de kimi ga hohoende kurete'ta_

 

_**The first time we met, everything was shining**_

_**You were always at my side, smiling** _

 

Viktor smiled as the once foreign words in a once foreign voice filled the night air….he leaned against the window frame as he glanced fondly at the bubbles dancing in the champange. He remembered it like yesterday, their first meeting…..he had been wasting away like a winter landscape when the same voice which sang this song had come barrelling into his life. 

 

A gust of spring, a gust of new life swept in and completely blown him away. Before he knew it, instead of holding up a plastic smile as he talked to some sponser...he was….staring…..a dance off….Yuri looked so happy (although he would rather die than admit it) .

 

At first he only meant to take pictures but after Chris took hold of his phone with a “Go dance!” he found himself unsurely keeping to the edge of the impromptu dance floor….mirroring the movements of the inebriated Japanese skater. Viktor was amazed the way the man’s movements changed as fluidly as the genre of music being played. Soon he was drawn in and was delighted when the other man acknowledged his presence with his movements….and after facing off against each other, Viktor was further surprised when his invitation for a dance with each other was accepted gracefully. It was absolutely magical...for the first time in years, Viktor laughed...he let out the most genuine laughter and smile and found his heart flutter in delight when his new partner returned every one of his smiles.

 

Here was a man who didn’t treat him like a glass trophy...who didn’t submit to his movements but took them as a challenge to beat...who took the lead without hesitation….the champange may have something to do with it...but details, details...Viktor thought as he was dipped down once more, a laugh bubbling up to his lips as the Japanese man held him.

 

Then the fast paced tango melted into rhythmic and sultry tunes as Chris smirked and challenged the drunk man. The shorter man gently broke their tandem and already Viktor felt his heart ache as the man went on to face Chris. Viktor’s mouth hung open as the two men stripped and mounted the pole (where did that even come from?). Viktor found himself gulping as more and more skin was exposed and more champagne flowed. 

 

Viktor laughed at the memory. Yuuri’s stamina was absolutely monstrous.

When the music had ended the man sauntered had up to him and thrown himself into Viktor’s arms babbling incoherently. Viktor could only stare with widened eyes as the most adorably drunk man slurred in a language he didn’t know while grinding his hips against him. 

 

Viktor was about to voice his confusion when the man looked up from his arms with the most dazzling brown eyes and yelled a happy, “Be my coach Viktor!” in English before hugging him. 

 

Then and there, he swore he remembered a little tug at his heart as Cupid’s arrow hit its mark.

 

Wooing him and the emotional mess that had followed was a whole new world of experience for Viktor….but no matter what rock bottom they hit...they climbed right back up….and Yuuri’s smile..oh that dazzling smile still made him fall for his love all over again.

 

_Nemurenai yoru wa tsubuyaite miru n'da_

_itoshisa o komete kimi no na o_

_kon'ya mo kitto yume de aeru yo_

_**On sleepless nights I try whispering your name,**_

_**filling it with my love** _

_**Surely I'll meet you in dreams again tonight** _

 

He took another sip of the champagne and gazed at the stars which studded Hasetsu’s night sky like the crystals encrusted in Yuuri’s first costume as Viktor’s student.

 

He remembered their first time having to stay apart due to competitions and the time zone difference making it almost impossible for them to talk to each other. Viktor hadn’t slept properly those nights. He had found himself clutching his pillow and softly crying his then fiance’s name. And when he did manage to fall asleep, his dreams were full of Yuuri. Yuuri smiling laughing...and Yuuri mock scolding him for being so childish. “You’re being ridiculous Vitya! You know I’ll always be waiting for you” dream Yuuri would say as he pinched dream Viktor’s cheeks.

 

The moment they had re united, Viktor had demanded voice recordings to keep each other company during such times. That was the time when Yuuri had recorded this song for him. Viktor always used it as a lullaby whenever he was away from Yuuri.

 

_Ai dake o shinjite ita yogorenaki futari wa_

_ikutsumo no toki o koete eien to naru no darou_

_**The two of us who are pure and believe only in love**_

_**Could have crossed over countless generations and become eternal** _

 

He remembered the rush of feelings he had got when he first heard Yuuri sing these lines and explain them to him. Even now his hand found it’s way up to clutch the folds of his olive green jinbei as he remembered their first kiss.

 

In that moment ,nothing else had mattered except Yuuri’s lips against his. This stubborn,brave,beautiful,gorgeous creature who had saved him. And in that moment everything had felt so right. Everything had felt so, so right. As though they were made for each other...as though no matter how many times the Universe changed, no matter how many times they were reborn….Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov were inseparable.

Viktor snorted into his glass of champagne. He could already feel Yuuri rolling his eyes at such cheesy thoughts.

 

_Kimi to boku wa ima konna ni tooi kedo_

_kami-sama wa mihanashi wa shinai_

_taisetsu na ai wa itsumo koko ni aru to sou sa_

_shitte iru kara_

_**Even though you and I are so far apart now,**_

_**God hasn't given up on us** _

_**Because I know that our precious love** _

_**Yes, will always be here** _

 

This was the part where Yuuri had started crying when he first sang this. Viktor had panicked and asked Yuuri what was wrong. Between hitched breathes and sniffles, Yuuri had explained the meaning of the lines to him…...and even Viktor had started crying. Both of them had alarmed Makkachin, causing the poodle to jump into the bed with them and try to lick their tears away.

 

_Kono uta ga todoku you ni tooi kimi no moto e_

_**May this song reach the far-away place where you are**_

 

A cloud shifted allowing the moonlight to light up the landscape again. A gentle sea breeze caressed his form as Viktor brought the champagne flute to his lips again….only to realise it was already empty. He reached for the bottle to pour himself another glass but decided against it when he saw how late it was getting. 11:30 pm….He needed to go sleep soon if he was going to wake up on time tomorrow. 

 

He put away the champagne in the kitchen, careful not to step on a sleeping Yuki’s tail. The young poodle had already decided the warm kitchen would be its home and who were Yuuri and Viktor to deny those puppy eyes. He should really go sleep now...but he didn’t really feel like sleeping….His stomach grumbled….he had forgotten to eat dinner...he didn’t really feel like eating though...Yuuri’s voice continued to pour out of the phone in his hand.

 

_Wasurenaide ite aisuru to iu koto ga konna ni mo daiji da tte koto_

_kon'ya mo kitto yume de aeru yo_

_dakara kimi mo sotto oyasumi_

_**Please don't forget to keep love precious to you**_

_**Surely I'll meet you in dreams again tonight** _

_**So I softly say "goodnight" to you too** _

 

He gently opened the door to Yuuri’s room. Although Yuuri had long since started sharing Viktor’s room...Viktor didn’t allow Yuuri’s room to be renovated with rest of the inn….he couldn’t allow it. He smiled dryly as he remembered how Yuuri had shut him out the first time he had tried to enter this room. The desk, bed and furniture sat where they had for all these years...yet not a speck of dust could settle for long as Viktor would himself clean every nook and cranny of the room lovingly. 

 

The desk still held some of Yuuri’s personal items but the top had been cleared away to make space for a few photos. Yuuri as a child,Yuuri with Vicchan,Yuuri at the podium.Yuuri and Viktor skating together, playing at the beach with Makkachin and the last one was both of them at the altar...radiant as they exchanged their vows to never leave each other’s side. 

 

“Aah...you always were so selfish Yuuri” 

 

he said softly as a tear slid down his cheek. He quickly wiped it off. He couldn’t cry now...he had allowed himself the whole day after all. And the day was about to end.He sat there and told Yuuri about everything new that had happened, the new skaters who were charming the crowds now, how Yuri and Otabek had adopted a daughter and Mila had taken to learning and teaching ballet. Once the clock struck twelve,he slowly got up. He made sure the incense in front of Yuuri’s picture had completely burnt out and took away the little stool which held the offering of katsudon piroshki so he could put it away. 

 

Five years….five years without his Yuuri and it never got any easier.After retirement, he still coached aspiring skaters...but that was when Yuuri was by his side. After Yuuri had died in that accident five years ago,on this very same date…....Viktor had closed himself away from everyone for weeks. Later, after much convincing from his friends and much cajoling from them that this isn’t what Yuuri would want; Viktor had managed to pick himself up again. But he never skated again...he never stepped on the ice for others. From then, the only days he would skate were on their wedding anniversary : the Duetto once again reduced to an Aria…..and on Yuuri’s birthday and death anniversary...the first song Yuuri had produced himself….Yuri on Ice

 

“Good night my love,” he softly whispered as he left the room.

 

_Kono uta ga todoku you ni tooi kimi no moto e_

_tooi kimi no moto e_

_**May this song reach the far-away place where you are**_

_**The far-away place where you are** _

 

Viktor lay in his own bed, which still felt so cold and empty even after all these years. The last notes of the song faded away as Viktor closed his eyes and allowed Yuuri’s voice to gently pull him into his dreams.


End file.
